ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elina Kicc
"They have no idea what is having a broken heart" '- Elina' |name = Elina Georgina Kicc|nicname(s) = *El *Lina *Mrs Greeny *Little Angel (by the Time Twins)|element = Energy (formally) Light|age = The same as Lloyd|status = Alive|gender = Female|species = 50% Human 50% Angel|hair_colour = Chocolate Brown|eye_colour = Green|skin_colour = Pale (in dawings) Yellow|family_members = *Juliet Kicc (mother) *Cyrus Borg (father) *Princess Harumi (sister) *Sara Kicc (aunt) *Master Wu (uncle-in-law) *Isabella Kicc (cousin) *Morro (cousin-in-law) *Lloyd Garmadon (ex-boyfriend - formally) (husband) *Misako Garmadon (mother-in-law) *Garmadon (father-in-law)|loyalty = *Kicc family *Garmadon family * The Fighters Of West *The Ninja *Elemental masters *The Resistance}} Elina Georgina Kicc (later known as Elina Kicc-Garmadon) is the main character of the fanfiction called Girls vs. Boys. Elina Kicc is the daughter of the infamous Juliet Kicc and the princess of Heaven (which is one of the 16 realm). Biography Early life: When Elina was little she was put into Mrs. Darkley's School for Bad Girls, because Juliet thought she is not going to make it if she stays by her side. Although her mother left her, Elina was always proud of her and claimed herself as the new evil of West-Ninjago. As her school maintained a good relationship with the boys school (as the headmistress was the wife of the other school's principle) Elina met Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, the boy who wanted to take his father place, but not knowing how. Taking the chance, they teamed up, became partners in crime and fell in love. But after some time they split up, because Lloyd was only interested in power. Later it revealed that he regretted saying that. This caused that Elina went to free the female Serpentine and for Lloyd to eventually take his father's place, by also freeing the Serpentine. Unleashing the Serpentine: The angered Elina was ready to unleash all Serpentine tribe to rule ninjago, but failed, because all of the tribes betrayed her. Desperate for power, she freed Phanne, the last female Anacondrai, the ex-wife of Phytor. This proved to be one of her worst decisions. Phanne stole her map to the other tribes and went on a mission to free the Greater Devourer, the female counterpart of the Great Devourer and she was left alone until The Fighters Of West fund her. The Fighters Of West consisted of: * Skylor Chen * Rachel Jason * Annie Walton * Bella Mayers (later known as P.I.X.A.L.) * Mason Chen After that, she was forced to join them and her aunt, Sara. She pulled a lot of tricks on them, one time even blew Annie's robot dog. The girls hated her, until they realised, that Elina only wanted the attention, she never got from her mother. As the girls continued their fight against the Serpentine, Elina realised she is on the wrong side, by seeing the braveness of the girls and she decided to become a fighter. In the search for the Fangblades, Sara sought help from Juliet, who was willingly helping them if this meant she could save her daughter. The team eventually fund out that Elina is the Green saviour of West-Ninjago, who destined to kill the evil. This only meant one thing: Elina must kill her mother to maintain the peace of ninjago. At the end the Serpentine freed the Greater Devourer, but with the help of Juliet it was destroyed forever. Becoming the Green Savour: Her training started right after the death of the Greater Devourer and when her mother went missing. It was not easy for her, because of her age and the love for her mother, who made more and more obstacles, so Elina could never be trained enough to kill her. But she underrated the girls and Elina will to bring peace to West-Ninjago. This caused that Elina become a teenager and the time of the final battle came closer. In her anger Juliet went to the Dark Islands in West-Ninjago to find enough power to kill the girls, but instead she met with something more dangerous, what called herself Overlady. She first told Juliet that she just wanted to see an old friend and for that she needs her help. Juliet agreed to help because she knew what is like when you missing somebody in your whole life. Meanwhile Elina had finished most of her training, but hearing upon where her mother went, she and the team went to there to stop her once and for all. But it was late, the Overlady took over her mother body and decided to destroy Ninjago and build a new world on the ashes. Elina tried to spoke with her mother, that her way more stronger than the Overlady, but she was laughed at. Foolish girl, your mother died and she will never come back to you!' - The Overlady to Elina' Hearing this, Elina gave up the hope to save her mother and focused more on destroying this new enemy. It was not an easy ride for everybody but they managed to stick together, so in the end Elina was able to kill the Overlady and become the woman she supposed to be and eventually saved her mother, who after that changed for the better. The Aftermath: After Elina saved West-Ninjago and gained her wings by being a true angel, she went to help building cities and accepting medals. Meanwhile she had no idea that the Overlady didn't die and she had a new plan to destroy her. When she rose again Elina was forced to sought help from her mother, who seemed to take a peaceful way. While the tension between the girls only grew, because Mason cheated on Annie with Rachel. This has resulted that the team become unstable and Bella died during the final battle, making the team to disband. The Tournament (where the fanfiction starts): Long after Bella's death Skylor calls Elina to tell her that she fund their best friend and they need to speak. So Elina sets on a journey to find her best friends and get them back together. To be true, this was an easy task, and when they met, Skylor told them that the only way to get their friend back is winning the Tournament of elements. They agree on going and Skylor asks Elina to bring Juliet alongside with her. After they were on the boat to the island where the contest takes place, Elina saw Lloyd. She remembered their time together and she swore to herself to win this no matter what and avoid her ex-boyfriend, but the things didn't go this way. Her friends made friends with his team, making more complicated not to meet with him. Her mother reveals that she learnt under Chen's hand with Clouse and Garmadon, Lloyd's father, whom she fell in love with, but ended in a tragic way, so the two family had mutual hate for each other. As the tournament went on Elina and Lloyd got closer and closer to each other (mainly because they had a shared balcony), until they fell in love again. Knowing that their parents won't appreciate their relationship they were keeping this as a secret for better times. But as the war came Lloyd became desperate and Elina couldn't took it more and kissed him in front of everybody revealing their secret. It happened as they thought, their parents were shocked and angry. Is this true? You and his son? Why? Why did you betray your own family?' - Juliet to Elina' But this were only their parents, because their friends were more than happy to hear they got together. The girls even started to plan their wedding, making Elina more embarrassed than ever. In the end her mother undertakes to go into the Cursed realm with Garmadon, to unleash the souls of the Anacondrai generals. Before going off she accepts her and Lloyd's romance. Listen to me boy! If you going to break my daughter's heart again, I will come back and kill you personally! '''- Juliet to Lloyd''' After the Second Serpentine War the girls decided to stay with the ninjas and save Ninjago together. Possessed: As Lloyd became possessed by Morro, Sara decides to bring her daughter back from death, to help in the fight against the ghosts, making things more complicated. Isabella and Elina team up to find their loves and set on a journey together, learning more about each other and the past. Day of departed: Elina, Lloyd and Misako went together to the Corridor of Elders to pay their respects to Juliet and Garmadon. As they were on their way Lloyd tells her that he planned something special for her. Elina had no idea, but she knew something was off. Son, do you think it is a good idea? You are still so young! '- Misako to Lloyd' It turned out that Lloyd wanted to give her a present, but unfortunately Phytor attacked them. Despite his underhanded tactic he proved no match for the angriest Lloyd in Ninjago. After the attack Elina advised that they should go to the others and ask them if there were similar attacks, but Lloyd insisted on staying there. Elina, slightly annoyed, agreed on staying there until Lloyd gave her his gift in front of their parents statues. The thing is, I chose this place because I thought maybe our parents will hear what I have to say '- Lloyd to Elina' After Lloyd speech about how important Elina to him, he gave her his present, well... basically he proposed her. This left her speechless for a minute, but she said yes to him. After they have to face their younger selves, which was the most annoying moment in her life. Upon solving the mystery of the day of departed, the girls encourage Elina to show her talent of singing. So she sings a song instead of the Royal Blacksmiths. Hands of Time: As the time twins arrive and made mess in Ninjago, Elina helps Lloyd being the leader. She put aside their wedding plans and helped where she could. In the end, because of her everyone is sent back in time. Elina encounters her young mother and she asks advice from her when they are fighting together. Before their parting, Elina uses her magic to erase the memories and left them clueless. Arriving to the present she and Lloyd started their search after Wu and Sara. The game of sisters: After a year of searching Elina and Lloyd return to Ninjago to stop a criminal group named Sons of Garmadon. They encounter the royal family and the Jade Princess, Harumi, whom Elina immediately took liking and soon they became best friends. Later Harumi reveals that she's her sister as well as what her plans are. Elina refuses to join her crazy plan, so Harumi kidnaps her. In the end the team comes to the rescue and stops Harumi. When Garmadin returns, she had to watch Lloyd die. In her anger she scarred the Oni Garmadon. As they went to Misaké, she told them that the only thing what could bring him back is Elina's elemental power. After bringing him back both of them lost their powers and it revealed that she's pregnant from Lloyd. They went to rescue Misako, Wu and Sarah. Elina was grabbed by Harumi and she watched as her friends was crushed by the Colossus. We would have been the rulers of Ninjago, if you just had stopped choosing Lloyd's side, Sister! '- Harumi to Elina' Hunted: Elina helped Lloyd making the resistance and was relived hearing upon that her friends didn't die. She was very limited, because of her pregnancy, but she made the most of it. She tried to talk sense into her sister when she was tied up, but had no results. As the resistance became more and more stronger she had more and more hope for the future. Later she was captured by Garmadon, but saved by Harumi, who unlocked her wings and realised what she had done, so she wanted to help her sister. Their mother, Juliet returns alongside Wu, Sara and even with Garmadon dragon side. How ̶n̶o̶t̶ to hold a wedding: Elina and Lloyd are deep into their wedding plans, when Borg comes into the picture and everything is turned upside down. Elina never expected her father to show up after the ghost, and time twins incident. But here he was and he brought more drama into the chaotic Kicc family. Appearance Elina as a kid.png|Elina as a kid Elina Kicc.png|Elina as a teenager Elina always had long chocolate brown hair and as a kid she liked wearing it in a bun, but usually it was a messy one, because she never really cared about her looks like her classmates. She tend to be wearing cosy clothes and mainly her black pullover with white wings on it's back. Her clothing style didn't changed after she became a teenager. She still liked the big soft t-shirts and jumpers, her favourite piece of clothing is her PJ. But what is changed was her hair. As she started her training she had a lot of work to do, so she didn't even bother to tie her hair in a bun. She have one braid in honour of her mother. Personality Elina is a hotheaded and heasty girl, who with lack of childhood finds herself lost in the real life. She often makes irresponsible choices, which she bring more bad than good. Although she shows herself strong, she is very fragile. Age In the fanfic physically everyone is in their late early 20s (mainly, because the time goes by), but chronologically Elina is in her late-teenage years. I put their ages there, because usually you can start working at the age of 15-16 and I think the gap between seasons could be in one week to 5 month (more or less), making them to be in their late teenage years. Magic Elina original magic is not energy, like she believed and used. According to Misaké that magic is Lloyd's and because they have a special and strange bond Lloyd shared his powers with Elina, but those powers became independent. After she lost her powers to save Lloyd, she believed she become a normal woman. Later she unlocked her true potential, the light, which was more difficult to use. Relationships Family Juliet Kicc Elina was always obsessed with her mother, making her the most important person in her little world. After realising that her mother wasn't as great as she was told she was, she felt pity for her, not understanding why she was so evil. Elina tried to save her, but she gave up her hopes after seeing she couldn't do anything to take her back. She was very happy hearing upon, that her mother didn't die, in fact Juliet decided to change for the better. In the Aftermath they went together to stop the Overlady once and for all. In the way their relationship is only strengthened as her mother showed her braveness and love like no one did. At the time of the tournament Elina got a lot of warnings of her mother to be careful around the Garmadons, but she known the best not be near them. Elina was angry that her mother couldn't understand her and Lloyd's love and that she thought she betrayed her family and she made her chose between her and Lloyd. Despite their arguments Elina still loved Juliet and she tried her best to show her that the two family doesn't need to hate each other. She succeeded, but it had no use, because her mother exiled herself to the Cursed Realm. When they met each other at the Cursed Realm, Elina was very happy to see her mother once again. She tried to free her mother, but she couldn't. You will always be my little girl Elina. I will always be with you in your heart.' ''-''' Juliet to Elina As she thought Juliet died with the realm Elina felt depressed, but moved on remembering her mother's last words. She was the most happiest when her mother returned alongside Garmadon and helped to make order in Ninjago. Later her, Juliet and Harumi had family time before her wedding. She was also surprised when her mother revealed: she and the now 'the fully functional' Garmadon are dating. Sara Kicc As the aunt of Elina she stayed by her side after finding her in the middle of nothing. She encouraged her talent for singing, saying that she should have hobbies. She believed that Elina can help Juliet become a better person. She was a mother figure to Elina for a long time. Elina most of the times find her mysterious, secretive and overprotecting. She is the master of The Fighters Of West. She was always helping the girls, but staying out of fight, unless it's training or needed. Elina was stunned when she learned about her cousin Isabella Kicc and realised why she cared for her so much. Isabella Kicc Isabella Kicc is Elina's cousin and the child of Sara Kicc and Wu. Elina fund disturbing the fact that Lloyd is her cousin too. Their relationship didn't start well, because Isabel tried to possess Elina's body in order to go after her husband, Morro, and stop him. After Elina told her that it's not nice to possess others body without their permission she apologised her saying she didn't want to anger her, but she is in need of a human body. Elina seeing that she only want to help agreed with Isabel and let the ghost use her body to find Morro, who was apparently in Lloyd body. I'm the oldest, I made the rules Elina! '- Isabella to Elina' They had a lot of arguments over everything and didn't got on well in one body, what made Elina weaker and weaker. Despite this, they worked good as a team when it came to fighting. In the end of season 5 they parted as friends. Later, in Day of departed Isabel alongside Morro became human again. Princess Harumi Elina liked Harumi from the moment they met each other and had a feeling that she knows her from somewhere. They talked a lot, mainly about what is a princess life like. This was the moment when Elina revealed that she is the princess of the Heaven. She was the first who learned Harumi's story, but she didn't tell everyone. She and Harumi became best friends and Harumi earned Elina's unconditional trust. In the Oni Temple Harumi kissed Lloyd and made the scene like it happened reversed. After she broke Elina's heart she reveals that she is The Quiet One, and that she realised, she biologically a Kicc and Elina's little sister, she offers her sister a place in the Sons Of Garmadon. The heartbroken Elina accepts her offer and leaves Lloyd in the chamber alone. After the failure of resurrecting Garmadon Elina realises that Harumi was manipulating her all the time and quotes that she is like their mother or her was before taking the good path. Elina was rather sad, than angry at her, that she is making the almost same mistakes what she did. She tries everything to took her off that path she chosen to walk. Elina even shows her to her memories, which proves to be a good idea, because Harumi later saves her from Garmadon. After everything calmed down, Elina forgive her. Other Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon Lloyd is one of the most important person in Elina's life, he is almost with he all the time. Although a lot of people found Lloyd clumsy and stupid, Elina saw something else in him and she instantly fallen in love with him. This was his early heroism and extraordinary luck, which foreshadowed him of being the green ninja. Though they dated only a few month, their relationship was strong enough to easily fell in love with each other at the tournament. Of course they had hard time, because more and more the spoke they realised how much they changed. Lloyd was fuelled by Elina to fight against Morro. After they went to search after Wu and Sara they become more close than ever. Later she had a lot problems with his oversensitiveness, which caused her capturing. In the end they got back together again and this time they finally married for their and their unborn child sake. Don't believe him...' and then he looked at me and he realised by my glance that it would be better if he just shut up 'because... there is magic... Chen's cookies are magical!' said Lloyd nervously then he sat down to his place.'' '''– Lloyd to the Elemental masters The Ninjas Elina liked the Ninjas and cheered for them to get together with her friends. She found interesting living with them, because there was always to do something together. Although she wasn't satisfied with Kai because he tried to seduce Skylor like a million time. The Fighters Of The West They are Elina's best friends, whom she started a lot of adventures. They have a lot of programs together, like playing video games of stone-paper-scissors to decide who will tidy. Elina hated that after Bella's death they disbanded, but fortunately the never did it again. When they and the Ninjas became one team, everyone was happy. Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters